


Shyhara's Book of Random Snippets

by ShuichiShyhara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, random - Fandom
Genre: OC, Random - Freeform, Snippets, random ideas, random thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuichiShyhara/pseuds/ShuichiShyhara
Summary: Just a bunch of random things I write or think up that don't necessarily warrant a completely new book of their own.





	1. Fuck

Ouma and Amami fuck, the end.


	2. A small thing I wrote to help a friend

_"This is Yggdrasil, the mythical world tree. Although for us, it's real. It stands tall and proud, branches extending over acres and acres of land. And beneath it, at the base of the enormous trunk, is where my home village lays. This tree gives life to all the world, hence the name "world tree". It's life essence seeps into us all, and without it, nothing here would flourish as wonderfully as it does. It's got a glow about it, and sometimes, we can hear whispers from the rustling leaves, almost as if it's sentient, trying to reach out to us, to communicate something with the limbs reaching out above and around our little settlement."_


	3. Some positivity for y'all

Everyone is beautiful and amazing in their own way, no matter what faults they may see themselves to possess. You may not be able to see it, for even in a mirror, our brilliance is not reflected for us to view, but to others, it shines brightly, and they can see how absolutely wonderful you are.


	4. Clarity's Domain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something random with some OCs of mine, don't mind this hopeless trash.

"This world, it isn't real. It can't be, I won't allow it to be! Just when I finally got away from it all, when I found the police and told them what my parents were doing to me, all they did was drag me back... Not anymore... NEVER AGAIN! I. WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE SUFFER LIKE THIS! DON'T YOU GET IT?! THIS WORLD. DOESN'T DESERVE TO EXIST! A WORLD. IN WHICH CHILDREN SUFFER! IN WHICH MY SISTER DIES BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE. OF.  **YOU!** "

"W-Wait... Are you...?"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear any of your lies! You KILLED her! She was doing the work of the gods, and YOU ENDED HER LIFE!"

"The work of the gods?! That PSYCHOPATH locked me and my friends in a school! She forced us to kill each other! SHE TOOK AWAY THE ONLY PERSON I EVER CARED ABOUT!"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! I'M SICK OF YOUR LIES! ALL YOU ADULTS EVER DO. IS LIE! YOU LIE, AND YOU HURT US, AND YOU NEVER. EVER. CARE. AND I'M DONE WITH IT! I'M. DONE!"

"P-Please, listen to us-"

"NO! You're all going to die right here! Right now! For big sis! For all the children that have suffered in this world! FOR MOTHER CLARITY! CLARITY, HEAR ME NOW, AND KNOW THAT I DO THIS FOR YOU,  _IN YOUR NAME_ ,  ** _LET THIS SACRIFICE NOT BE IN VAIN_** _ **!**_ ** _"_**


	5. small Mafia!Shyhara head canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can also ignore this one, it's just something stupid I came up with with/for friends-

That one of the many things he keeps secret from absolutely everyone, even his wife, is the fact that he was in a porno once. Just. He likes to secretly be rebellious against his parents. They may be a mafia family, but his parents won't even let him drink.  _(Joke's on them, he just drinks when he spends the night at his lover's house.)_ He told this to an old friend, and they convinced him that it was the ultimate way to rebel, and despite his nervousness and feeling that it was a terrible idea, he agreed. So somewhere out there, there's a porn video with Shyhara in it.  _ **(Bonus head canon: he also did webcam stuff for a while, but that was of his own free will, under curiosity, and he found that he didn't quite like it, he always got to a point that he was shaking so much that he couldn't properly do what he wanted done.)**_


	6. Our Ultimate Evil

"W-Wait, so...?", my grip on the railing tightened as I starred at her smirk, and it widened as she giggled. I didn't want to believe it, but...

"Yes, of course! Big sister saved me from our terrible parents, and I repaid her by teaching her the beauty of  _despair_!~ You should have seen her, she took to it so very quickly. So weak, so fragile... But I put her on the right path, using her influence and strength to spread out beliefs. The beliefs of Clarity, our wonderful overseer. I helped my wonderful big sister orchestrate the **Ultimate Sacrifice**! It was so beautiful, so blessed! Such a wonderful massacre, for our one and only Clarity!~ Unfortunately, she became rather useless so very fast... Once big sister let down her guard, one of the lambs turned her blade against her, and then her blood was shed. Sister became a part of the  **Ultimate Sacrifice**. How divine, how splendorous, how utterly horrible!~ To be part of the bloodshed we created for our merciless goddess, such a wonderous fate for such a vile pig!~"

"V-Vile pig...? Is that really what you think of your sister? A-And what is all this then?!"

"Oh, this? This is only a minor step in it all. Clarity has not yet been fulfilled, there are still many sacrifices to be made! What do you say, Nimeko-san? Won't you become part of this beautiful moment? Allow yourself to be enraptured in the pure bliss of bloodshed, and let Clarity take you into her merciless caves of horrors!~"

"NO! I r-refuse! I won't let you take this... This CULT another step further!"

"...So you won't donate your eternal pain and suffering to our holy savior...? Very well then... I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, but... I see you've left me no choice... I guess this'll have to be our  **Ultimate Sacrifice** , after all~"


End file.
